


Irreplaceable

by drunkkenobi



Series: Shane (and Ryan) Vs. The Internet [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkkenobi/pseuds/drunkkenobi
Summary: “the big guy is irreplaceable” - Ryan Steven Bergara, August 25th, 2019





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Shane (and Ryan) vs. The Internet series. I couldn’t stop thinking about [this actual tweet](https://twitter.com/ryansbergara/status/1165669684487708672) and thought it fit in well with this 'verse. Plus I really just wanted to write something mushy and romantic. I'm a simple woman, okay?
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Bee for the beta!

Lazy Sundays were the best kind of Sundays, in Shane’s opinion. No obligations other than playing video games or getting caught up on Netflix, all while keeping it chill in only the softest, most comfortable clothes. It was the perfect way to start the week.

Today was one such Sunday. Shane was sprawled out on his back on the couch, playing Breath of the Wild on his Switch with his feet tucked up under Ryan’s thighs. For his part, Ryan was half-watching Forensic Files while also messing around on his phone. Shane didn’t know how Ryan could stand to still watch those kinds of shows for fun, but he was just happy to have him around for one last Sunday before football stole him away for the fall.

When Ryan finally set his phone down, he stretched his arms up and out. Those beautiful biceps were enough to get Shane to pause his game.

“You want a beer or something?” Ryan asked, settling his hand on Shane’s knee.

“I could go for some wine.”

“You and that wine,” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. 

“I have a refined palate, Ryan. Only the finest crushed grapes will do.”

“Isn’t it like nine dollars for two bottles?”

“Only the okayest crushed grapes will do, then,” Shane corrected.

Laughing, Ryan gave Shane’s knee a squeeze before heading into Shane’s kitchen. Taking advantage of the newly empty couch, Shane spread his legs all the way out as he traded his Switch for his phone.

To his surprise, he had a notification that Ryan had been tweeting. Lakers-related meltdowns aside, Ryan wasn’t on Twitter nearly as much as Shane these days. He clicked on it to pull up Ryan’s tweet. It looked to be a reply to a fan who had drawn him and Paddington together and said that Ryan should replace Shane with him. Shane was chuckling at the idea of Ryan with a bear co-host until Ryan’s reply stopped him dead in his tracks.

_ Look, I love that little bear as much as the next guy, but the big guy is irreplaceable. _

A tingle ran up Shane’s arms, settling in the pleasure center of his brain. That wasn’t what he expected. Whenever Ryan talked about Shane on social media, it was almost always either for promotional stuff for Unsolved or razzing on him, which was in its own way, promotional stuff. It was just part of it. Bald-faced sincerity wasn’t. It had to be a weird joke.

“Hey, if you don’t move your feet I’m going to sit on them.”

Shane laid his phone on his chest to look up at Ryan, a beer in one hand and Shane’s glass of wine in the other. 

“You should check your Twitter. Think you got hacked,” Shane told him, as he pulled himself up and make room for Ryan to sit.

Ryan quickly set their drinks down and began fumbling for his phone. “What? Really? Is there some weird ad on there or something?” 

“No, but someone did get in there and leave a reply about how irreplaceable I am. Even for the world’s cutest and sweetest bear.”

“Oh. You finally saw it, huh?” Ryan asked, a knowing glint in his eye as he settled back against the couch. 

“I can’t believe you’d so blatantly lie to our fans like this, Ryan. They’ll see right through you.”

Ryan’s eyebrows went up. “You think I’m lying?” 

“Oh c’mon. We all know you’d throw me off our bridge for a chance to hang out with Paddington.”

“Except that I wouldn’t.” Ryan laid a hand on Shane’s ankle, his calloused fingers rubbing small circles against the delicate skin there. “You know that, right?”

“Okay fine, not _ literally _ throw me, but a metaphorical throw. It’s fine, I can’t blame you. Paddington does enrich the lives of everyone he meets,” Shane said with a grin.

Ryan didn’t grin back, his mouth set in a hard line that matched the wrinkle between his eyebrows. “I’m being serious, man. I would never replace you, for Paddington or anyone.”

“Aww, you _ liiiiiike _ me,” Shane teased, reaching out to play with Ryan’s hair but Ryan ducked out of the way before he could.

Ryan side-eyed him before taking a swig of his beer. “You’re an idiot.”

“Why? Because I overestimated your Paddington feelings?”

“Because you underestimated my Shane feelings.”

A smartass remark died on Shane’s tongue. He wasn’t expecting that, neither Ryan’s words nor the incredibly earnest way he’d said it: eyebrows upturned, voice soft, hand tight around Shane’s ankle.

“Looks like I did,” Shane said with a swallow. Despite how long they had been together, they never really talked about this kind of stuff. When they first hooked up, Shane had promised that they would figure it out, and they had. They had figured out how to tell their inner circles, how to deal with it on Unsolved, how to split the cost of dates, all of that. Hell, they had even figured out how to have a totally hot and not awkward threesome with their friend. But this part? They had never even had the conversation. In Shane’s mind, that meant everything was still casual between them. Shane himself wanted more than that, but he didn’t want to assume anything on Ryan’s part. He was Ryan’s first boyfriend, after all. People didn’t usually stay with their firsts.

But “irreplaceable” didn’t exactly scream casual, did it?

“Shit,” Ryan said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “This is on me, I haven’t—how would you know?”

“How would I know what?”

Ryan pulled out his phone and clicked around before handing it to Shane. “Look.”

It was a text message thread filled with pictures of Ryan’s roommates and bros being, well, bros at Disneyland. Throwing shakas on Splash Mountain, trying on Mickey ears, posing with Stormtroopers, the whole nine.

“You opened the wrong thing. It’s just Roland and your boys at Disney.”

“Exactly. Look at when they were sent, Shane.”

All of the texts were from today, the latest just about twenty minutes ago. Shane’s heart began beating wildly against his chest.

“You didn’t go with them?” 

Shaking his head, Ryan reached up to cup his hand around the back of Shane’s neck. “Nope.”

“But—but you always go! And we’re barely doing anything today!” Shane pointed out, a little hysterical that Ryan seemed to have something figured out that he didn’t.

“I know. But I wanted to spend time with you.” Ryan edged his fingers up into Shane’s hairline. “See? You are 100% irreplaceable, big guy.”

At a loss for anything intelligent to say, Shane responded by grabbing Ryan’s face and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Ryan eagerly kissed back, pulling on the ends of Shane’s hair and pressing himself against Shane as haphazardly as possible. In no time, they ended up horizontal, with Shane on his back and Ryan on top of him, struggling to get both of their shirts off in one motion.

“One at a time,” Shane said with a laugh, helping Ryan out of his t-shirt. 

“You act like it’s so easy. You don’t have to look at you with all that long fucking hair now,” Ryan said, running his fingers through the strands. “Pretty soon you’re gonna look like Han Solo and it’s gonna ruin my life.”

Shane tossed his own t-shirt on the floor with Ryan’s. “So you’re saying I should cut it.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Ryan nearly _ growled _ before kissing him again.

As they made out, Ryan grinded against Shane, both of them already hard. Shane tried to slip a hand in between them to get at least one of them out of their shorts, but Ryan’s body was so flush against him that there wasn’t room. 

“Hey,” Shane gasped, tipping his head back while Ryan scraped his teeth over Shane’s neck. “I’m tryin’ to help you out here.”

“Hmm? Oh.” Ryan sat up to pull down Shane’s shorts and fling them across the room. But instead of doing the same to himself, Ryan instead scrunched himself up in between Shane’s legs so he could take Shane’s cock into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ!” Shane groaned as he tried to keep his hips still. Ryan was always eager, but fuck, this was a lot. It was like he couldn’t get enough of Shane, the way his hands were roaming all over Shane’s thighs and hips and stomach as he took him even deeper into his mouth. Shane understood, though. He already missed the pressure of Ryan’s’ chest against his, the drag of his lips on his neck, his hands in Shane’s hair. As much as he didn’t want Ryan to stop, Shane needed more. He needed all of him.

“_Ryan_,” he whispered as he spread his palm out over Ryan’s head. Ryan looked up at him, his beautiful dark eyes filled with understanding. He pulled off, wiped his mouth on his forearm, and surged back up Shane’s body to kiss him again. Not for the first time, Shane wondered how someone so different from himself could understand him so well. Ryan just knew what he wanted, what he needed, whether it be a kiss or photographic evidence that Ryan had picked Shane over Disneyland.

Holy shit. Shane really was an idiot, wasn’t he?

“I love you, too,” Shane murmured against Ryan’s cheek, his arms wrapped around Ryan to hold him as close as possible. 

“Look who finally caught up, slowpoke,” Ryan grumbled, but when he turned to meet Shane’s eyes he was smiling. 

Shane spread his hands as wide as he could across Ryan’s back. As always, he was as warm and inviting as the California sun. “You love me anyway.” 

“I do.” Ryan carded his fingers through Shane’s bangs while his thumb traced his eyebrow. “I love you so fucking much.”

When Shane kissed him this time, the frantic mood from before was gone. Everything slowed way down, like they were in a haze of nothing but each other. They kissed slowly and deeply, their hips grinding against each other in a steady rhythm. At some point, Shane shoved Ryan’s basketball shorts down far enough to free his cock and allow them to rub against each other properly. They were touching at every possible point of contact and it still wasn’t enough. 

Shane had always thought “making love” was just a euphemism to get around talking about sex in public. But now, as Ryan grabbed Shane’s left hand with his right and pressed it into the couch above Shane’s head, their fingers tightly intertwined, Shane understood. This wasn’t just sex. Not anymore.

“Fuck,” Ryan breathed, pulling back for air. He was red-faced, sweaty, and gorgeous. “This is...fuck.”

“Agreed,” Shane said. “Do you want to take it to the bedroom?”

He pressed Shane’s hand harder into the couch. “Not now. I need—fuck, Shane, I just need you here. _ Now_.”

That was exactly the answer Shane wanted to hear. He reached down in between their chests to wrap his free hand around Ryan’s dick. He’d been leaking so steadily, it was already a slick grip. “I’ve got you, Ry.”

Eyes squeezed shut, Ryan’s forehead fell against Shane’s. “Can you get yourself too? Wanna feel you.”

“Fuck. Yeah, I can do that.”

Ryan had to hold himself up to make the space, but when Shane got his hand around both of them, the lack of contact was worth it. The extra bit of pressure got Shane right to the edge in no time. He tried to hold off, but they were both so slick and Ryan was so hard against him that it didn’t take long for Shane’s orgasm to rocket through him. 

“RyanRyanRyan_Ryan_,” Shane gasped as he came all over his stomach and chest. It hit so intensely that his hearing and vision went fuzzy around the edges. It was unlike anything Shane had ever felt before in his life.

Shane’s senses came back to him just in time, though. Above him, Ryan was muttering as he rubbed furiously against Shane’s softening dick. “—fuck, Shane, fuck, love you, I love you, Shane, _ Shane_.” 

Ryan came, spilling onto Shane’s chest before collapsing on top of him and making a mess. Shane was too high on the afterglow to care, though, and just wrapped his arms back around Ryan. For once in his life, Ryan didn’t break the silence with a comment or a joke. He just laid there, his head tucked up under Shane’s chin and his legs twitching from the aftershocks. How Shane had ever thought this was just a casual thing between friends was beyond him. It was, and had been, so much more.

“I’m sorry,” Shane said, even quieter than he intended.

“For what? Coming first? Dude, that was dope as hell, don’t apologize for that.”

“Jesus—_no_, not that,” Shane snorted. “I’m sorry that it took me this long to figure out. I thought you wanted to keep this casual.”

Ryan turned his head so that his chin was now resting on Shane’s chest. “Casual? _ Me_? Have you met me? I don’t do anything casually.”

Shane smoothed a hand over Ryan’s hair where it was sticking up like a cockatoo’s. “I know. I’m an idiot, just like you said.”

“I want that in writing,” he grinned as he slid off of Shane and the couch to stand up. “C’mon, your shower takes forever to warm up.”

As Ryan was fiddling with the shower knobs, Shane wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back flush against his chest.

“You’re irreplaceable to me, too, you know that right?” he said softly against Ryan’s hair.

“Even for Paddington?” 

“Yeah. Fuck Paddington. You’re all I want, baby.”

“‘Fuck Paddington’?!” Ryan gasped, pushing Shane away. “Dude!”

“I know, I felt bad as soon as I said it,” Shane grimaced. “If you wanna trade me out now, I completely understand.”

Ryan grabbed a fistful of Shane’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. “Nah. You’re stuck with me, big guy.”

White-hot emotion surged through Shane. He gathered Ryan up in his arms and held him close. “You’re darn right I am.”


End file.
